birthdays
by blackrockshooter1
Summary: Sasunaru ONESHOT. Naruto hasn't had the best birthday experiences, but he's about to get the gift he's been waiting for..


It was a beautiful day in konaha.

the sun was up the temperature was nice, and everyone in the village seemed to be in a relatively good mood. as it just so happens, it was also the birthday of one certain blonde ninja...

"urggh," Naruto groaned, opening an eye and peering up at his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before smiling bitterly to himself. "how ironic. such a nice day, and it just happened to be my birthday." he thought aloud.

Naruto never celebrated his birthday. on his birthday he just stayed in his house all day waiting for it to be over. His birthday had always been a sore spot for him. it stirred thoughts about his parents, and how his life might be different if they were around.

He shook his head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. as he got up to make his morning ramen, he let his thoughts drift. He began to think about sakura. He loved how cute she looked when she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and whenever she wrinkled her nose at him irritably... well he was totally smitten!

_'but'_ he thought with a sigh _'im nothing but a nuisance to her.' _he began to let his thoughts drift again, and another sore spot surfaced.

Sasuke. the Uchiha had been driving Naruto crazy. he didn't even really know he was. but Naruto found that there was barely a moment when he wasn't thinking about sasuke.

He was always thinking about how sasuke walked and talked. about the way he looked and acted. About that one accidental kiss...

that kiss was what was _really_ starting to drive Naruto nuts. Normally it wasn't that big a deal to him but lately...he had caught himself wanting to do it _again._

suddenly there was a loud incessant beeping. Naruto jumped, having been so lost in his thoughts he had forgotten that he had been making ramen. He ran over to the microwave and pulled the ramen out. He sat at the kitchen table eating, forcing himself not to think about the raven-haired Uchiha.

After he finished his ramen he went back to his room. He tried to occupy himself. he built a pillow fort and made paper airplanes. out sheer boredom, he tried contacting Kyuubi, but he didn't get very far before kyuubi's esscence told him to "leave him the hell alone."

eventually sleep overtook him. he layed in his pillow fort sleeping peacefully, not noticing the shadow looming over him...

* * *

"-ruto! Naruto wake up!" Naruto groaned blinking his eyes and trying to make out the blurry image in front of him. He heard his own voice but he wasn't sure what he said. probably something really intelligent like 'whaaa?'

"It's me dobe. wake up!" there it was. dobe. only one person could say that word to him and truly get on his nerves.

"Sasuke?" naruto said, then "TEME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he leaped up, and grabbed sasuke by his shirt collar. Sasuke smirked. "happy to see me are you?" Naruto was confused by what he meant at first, till he caught his reflection in the refrigerator door. he was blushing furiously.

"I-I," he sputtered before regaining his composure."answer me! you wouldn't have come looking for me without a good reason so...what do you want?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "no one should spend there birthday alone," he said. "not even you."

Naruto's eyes widened and his hand fell to his side. he blinked. "you knew it was my birthday?" he asked. he was thoroughly shocked. he had never told anyone his birthday. he guessed that everyone just figured he didn't have one.

Sasuke shrugged again and looked away.

"well." Naruto said rather awkwardly. "um. i'm not really doing much so.."

Naruto sat back down and began gathering the pillows. after a few moments he looked back up at sasuke. "well?" he asked. "are you gonna help me with this pillow fort or not?" sasuke cracked a halfsmile and began gathering up pillows.

* * *

the boys sat together for the rest of the day in their pillow. they played board games and talked. Eventually it started getting dark, but Sasuke didn't act like he wanted to leave, and Naruto didn't act like he wanted him to. so they hung out until it got really late and Sasuke said "i have a present for you."

"a present?" naruto said. "why did you do that?" he asked. sasuke sighed. "normally on someone's birthday their supposed to get gifts, dobe" sasuke replied. He looked nervous about something.

"oh." naruto looked at sasuke for a moment. "whats up? you look nerv-" he was cut off by sasuke's lips crashing into his. His eye's widened in surprise.

Sasuke pulled away but kept his forehead pressed against Naruto's. "that," he said a little breathlessly, "was my gift."

blue eyes stared into onxy eyes.

"i don't know much about birthdays," Naruto said slowly, "but i think that was the best gift of all." sasuke smiled. he grabbed naruto by the shoulders pinning him to the ground . "oh? well it's about to get a whole lot better." Naruto grinned up at him.

_"I'm beginning to like birthdays."_


End file.
